


Okay

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: It'll all be okay.Anexperiment to get my writing juices going again.





	Okay

_I use to write poetry for you, and I don't do that do much anymore._  
  
_And that's okay._  
  
_I have more people to wrote poetry for, and I'm sure you'll always be one of them._  
  
_Find me, living my fairy tale dreams and writing letters and poems and songs I will never send._  
  
_And that's okay._  
  
_To write is for me, it doesn't have to be for anyone else. If others get enjoyment out of it, wonderful, and if they do not?_  
  
_It was never for them anyway._  
  
_And not everyone will love my poems and songs and unsent letters._  
  
_And that's okay._  
  
_Maybe you won't-_  
  
_Maybe you'll find a day where reading my surges of words and unending rambling will no longer bring you the joy it once did, if it ever did._  
  
_It might happen._  
  
_And that's okay._  
  
_You will find new things to love, and I will find new things to write about._  
  
_And it'll all be okay._  
  
_It's all okay._


End file.
